Killer Instincts
by Kristen M Todd
Summary: A Navy Commander is found murdered...Meanwhile, McGee gets his first Undercover OP, and everything goes wrong at once. Read to Find Out more...
1. Chapter 1

Killer Instincts Rated (R) ©2007 

By: Frank Argano

Prologue:

It's a rainy night out , Lt. Com. Nicole Morgan is sitting watching TV, and eating ice cream but she doesn't know that someone is watch her from her apartment.

When suddenly she hears glass breaking in the kitchen.

She tries to call for help, but her phone line was cut, so she tries her cell phone while she goes to check and see what it is, she gets to kitchen she sees broken glass on the floor then she hears footsteps in the living room as she walks in to see who's there the person walks up behind her then stabs her in the back and turns the blade around cracking her veterbre in half ……

Then about 2hours later her friend comes by and finds the body and calls NCIS ……

Chapter 1

It's a typical day at NCIS Tim and getting bothered by Tony about a picture on his computer.  
"Who is that MeGeek? Isn't she out of your league" Tony says 

"What is your problem Tony? You hate it that I'm happy" Tim says

"Don't get so bent out of Shape Tim" Tony says

"You always snoopin' around other people stuff" Tim says

"Being that you're not a ladies man. How did you find her?" Tony

"You're not a ladies man you couldn't keep a girl if you were dying and the last man on earth "Tim says

Then Gibbs comes in the office smacks Tony in back of the head

And tells Tim "Nice…" And tells Tony "Get back to work"

Then Gibbs gets a call of dispatch about the dead Lt. Com.

"Gear up" Gibbs says

Tony goes "Whats up Boss"

"A navy Com. Was murdered in her home in Annandale" Gibbs Says

The team gets to the scene and Lt. Com. Morgan's body is on the floor in a big pool of blood around the body and its looks like there was signs of a struggle because everything in the house is thrown about.

"This girl must of put up a really good fight" Ziva says 

"You think" Gibbs Says

"What do you think happen here Tony" McGee says

"Someone got murdered MeGeek" Tony Says

"Where's Ducky?" Gibbs asked

After finding the murder weapon behind the couch.

"Gibbs! Look what I found" Ziva Said Screaming

"Good Work Ziva…Now bag it" Gibbs said

"Tim take the friends Statement" Gibbs Says

"Will Do…Boss" Tim says

"Tony! What the hell are you doing? Get to work sketch and photo" Gibbs Says

"On it boss" Tony Said

"What is Gibbs problem today?" Tony asked

"What He is his usual self?" Ziva says

"Tony is just mad cause he isn't senior agent anymore" Tim Said

At that moment Ducky and Jimmy get to the scene after get stuck in traffic.

"Dammit Mr. Palmer! I told you to take the local street" Ducky said mad

"What took you, Duck?" Gibbs asked

"Mr. Palmer doesn't know how to take directions." Ducky said

"Well you said we had to get there fast" Jimmy Said

"Yeah" Ducky mutters

"Can you get me a TOD, Duck?" Gibbs Says

"Yeah Jethro According to the liver probe…. She died Approximately 2 hours ago " Ducky Says

"Can it tell me how she died Duck" Gibbs Said

"No, But I can tell you that she was stabbed in the back and its looks like the guy turned the blade, But I can't be certain till I get her back" Ducky says


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back at the office Gibbs is down in the lab with Abby trying to find out what happened to the Lt. Com. In her apartment.

"Abbs you find anything" Gibbs said

"Define anything" Abby says

"Abby come on get to work" Gibbs said

"Ok Gibbs you need to Relax more Often" Abby said

"I'll relax when we catch this bastard" Gibbs Says

"Well the blood is on its way to Bethesda and I'm run the figure prints on AFIS I'll let you now if there are any hits" Abby rants

Gibbs is in the squad room when Tony comes up to him and says

"We have a lead on the case. We're going to talk to the boyfriend, one of the witnesses said they see him with her the night she died"

Tony says

"Well what are you waiting for?" Gibbs said

"On it boss" Tony said

"Take Tim with you" Gibbs said

"Lets go probie, we're going." Tony said

"Ok Tony right behind you" Tim said

Tony and Tim are in front of the boyfriend's house.

Waiting to find out who is going to talk to him.

"Ok probie your going in" Tony said

"Fine Tony I'll go interview him" Tim said

Tim goes to interview the boyfriend.

"Hello I'm agent Timothy McGee NCIS I'm here to ask you where you were last night about 9:30pm?" Tim Asked

"I was with Nicole most of the night I left about 9:45pm" The Boyfriend Said

"You know she was murdered last night" Tim Said

"What the hell are you talking about? She was home when I left to the store." The boyfriend said

"When did you get back?" Tim asked

"I didn't! She called me on my cell phone and said she was going to bed so I went home" The boyfriend said

"Ok Thank you for your help here is my card don't try and go anywhere we might need to talk to you again." Tim said

"Ok I wont" The boyfriend said

After interviewing the boyfriend Tony and Tim goes back to the squad room.

"Gibbs the boyfriend was with her to 9:45pm then left to the store got a call from Nicole that she wanted to go to sleep so he goes home" Tim said

At that moment Abby calls Gibbs and says

"I got something for you"

Now down in the lab.

"Gibbs you'll love what I got it will make you happy" Abby said

"What would make me happy is putting that asshole in jail?" Gibbs said

"I know Gibbs" Abby said

" The boyfriend was there his blood was found on the door, But that isn't the only person the was their it was a Mob Boss Joey Mersucci" Abby says


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

After finding out about the boyfriend been at the Lt. Com.'s house Gibbs has Tony go back his house.

"Yo agent DiNozzo Tony DiNozzo I'm here to ask you some more questions about the other night" Tony said

"I already talked to you I don't have anything else to say" The boyfriend says

"Yeah I know, But you didn't tell use that you we're with Mersucci" Tony said

Then the boyfriend turns around and runs for the back door almost made it, But Tony catches him before he gets to the door.

"Where the fuck did you think you were going? You didn't answer my question" Tony says out of breath

"Ok I got in too deep with some gambling debts and Mersucci was coming to collect" The boyfriend said

"Ok thank you for your help have a nice day" Tony says

Tony gets back to NCIS tells Gibbs the info he got about the gambling debt and the mob coming to collect. So Gibbs sends out Ziva and Tony to see if they can shake down any mobsters.

Tony and Ziva get to the Mersucci's house

"Hi I'm Agent Tony DiNozzo and this is Officer Ziva David NCIS were following up on a lead that someone said you were at Lt. Com. Morgan's house the other night" Tony says

"What the fuck are you talking about? I don't know anyone by the name Morgan" Mersucci said

Then upon saying that Mersucci had them thrown out the house.

"Dammit!" Tony said

"He was a big help let me go back I'll break him" Ziva Said

"Down girl we'll go back to NCIS and get a search warrant" Tony says

Now that Mersucci kicked them out Gibbs is now suspicious of the Mersuccis and is looking to send an agent undercover, But he doesn't know who to choose.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

24 hours have pass and Gibbs is found some one to go undercover…

And Ducky found something else in her blood.

"Gibbs you finally come to see me" Ducky said

"What do you got Duck?" Gibbs Says

"Well she wasn't only killed she was drugged before she die, It was a roofy pill, She was also rap cause there was seamen found on the vaginal area" Ducky said

"That bastard!" Gibbs Said

Then Gibbs walks out to the squad room and the only one who is there is Tim

"Hey McGee you want to go undercover for me?" Gibbs asked

"Sure boss… Where am I going?" Tim said

"To the Mersucci house to get info about Morgan see if they know her seen her or slept with her… Hell just see if they know her." Gibbs said

It takes Tim about 2 hours to get to the Mersucci's house.

"How you doin' is Joey here" Tim goes

"Who the fuck are you?" Joey said

"I am a old friend" Tim said

"Really…what school" Joey

"P.S 222" Tim goes

"Oh…. Yeah you mikey right" Joey goes

"Yeah" Tim goes

As their talking to one other the boyfriend of Morgan walked and spots Tim talking to Joey Mersucci and tells Joey in his ear that he is a fed now Tim is in to deep and doesn't know what to do.

Back at HQ Gibbs is getting worried about Tim he hasn't seen him for 5 hours and Tony gets a call from Joey Mersucci on Tim cell and said

"You people think your slick trying to catch me I got you agent and I'll kill him if I see any body outside me house that looks like a fed you here me" Joey said

"Yeah Dritbag" Tony said

And the line goes died….


End file.
